daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Michaels
Jade Michaels is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. She has been played by Actress and dancer, Paige Searcy since February 22, 2016. She was cast as a potential love interest for Joey Johnson (James Lastovic). In November 2016, it was announced that Searcy will depart the series in early 2017. Storylines In March 2016, Joey admitted to Jade that he killed Ava Vitali, and was stunned when Jade still wanted to be around him. Jade kissed Joey and they started dating. Jade was Joey's rock as he worried about his dad, Steve Johnson's trial. Jade marveled at Steve's courage, and said she'd kill to have a dad like him. After Steve was acquitted, he warned Jade not to say anything, and Jade assured Steve she wouldn't. Jade had a fallout with her parents, and Joey admitted he was having problems with his parents. Jade suggested that they run away together, and Joey agreed to the idea. Jade and Joey went to his house to get the keys for his dad's motorcycle, and they almost had sex on the couch before Kayla Brady, Joey's mom, and Fynn Thompson walked in. Jade left, but later snuck in through Joey's bedroom window during the night, and they had sex. Jade and Joey went to prom where the projector was sabotaged to show humiliating photos of Ciara Brady and Theo Carver. The group saw Mark McNair smirking and assumed he did it. They vandalized his car, which belonged to Judge McNair, his father. The teens were charged with vandalism and kept in jail over night. Jade was one of the last to be bailed out, and her parents kicked her out of the house. Jade and Joey got on his motorcycle and left town. The only people they told were Claire Brady and Ciara. Jade and Joey went to a commune, owned by her aunt. Jade's aunt told them they could stay as long as they want as long as they pulled their own weight at the commune. Jade started talking to Dirk, a friend of her's, and Joey got jealous. Jade told Joey she was just testing him, and he passed. Joey admitted he was uncomfortable with committing burgurly like some of the other member, so Jade told this to Simone, and she said they would find some other way for him to help out. Dirk came by, and said they were the only ones who weren't branded. Jade insisted they get branded and Dirk branded them with a scorpion shaped burn. Joey admitted to Jade that he started to feel guilty about leaving his parents, and they were probably sick about him. Dirk came out, and told Joey Jade will find a real man if he doesn't stop acting like a whiny baby. Joey and Dirk got into a fight, and Jade watched for a it heifer breaking it up, and chastising Joey for starting it. Joey told Jade he wanted to leave the commune. Jade convinced him to stay, and challenged Joey to rob a souvenir store, and prove how much he loved her. Jade and Joey saw Steve and his from him in a shack. Joey expressed concern about how Steve and Kayla miss him, and Jade snapped at Joey to go back home. Jade said she wanted to be free, but Joey is too attached to his parents. The police showed up at Simone's commune, and said they connected a string of robberies to the commune. The police demanded Jade show them her hands because they were looking for the scorpion shaped scar. Simone said the kids had rights, but the police had a search warrant. Joey came into the room, and asked the police to leave Jade alone. Joey told Jade he loved her, but he couldn't leave his parents behind to be with her. Joey shoes them his scorpion shaped burn, and admitted to driving the getaway truck, but refused to tell the police anything more. While Joey was gone, Dirk took the entire commune hostage. Joey was pulled into the situation and hen he came back, and was shot during a struggle with Dirk. Jade was devastated and turned her back on Simone and the commune.she returned to Salem with The Johnson family where she and Joey resumed their relationship. Jade and her parents went out of town to check on her grandma. When Jade came back, she revealed she was pregnant and pressured Joey to make sure she and the baby were well off since her parents kicked her out. Crimes and Misdeeds *Kept quiet about Joey Johnson killing Ava Vitali *Vandalized Judge McNair's car *Ran away from home with Joey Maladies and Injuries *Branded with a scorpion shaped burn Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Days of our Lives characters